


The Cottage by the Sea

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Camelot Drabbles Fics [15]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:41:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 4,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23568520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: Written for Camelot Drabble-Merlin and Morgana have take refuge in a cottage by the sea. The secrets they keep will not stay hidden for long.
Relationships: Merlin/Morgana (Merlin)
Series: Camelot Drabbles Fics [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1395775
Comments: 26
Kudos: 35





	1. Intro

**Author:** sidhe_faerie  
**Title:** The Cottage by the Sea  
**Rating:** PG  
**Pairing/s:** Merlin/Morgana  
**Character/s:**  
Lance, Gwaine, Gaius

Cover coming shortly


	2. Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Summary:** Morgana waits for Merlin as a storm is coming in.  
> -  
>  **Prompt:** 406 Donate A Prompt [A Storm is Coming](https://camelot-drabble.livejournal.com/1432.html?thread=5528#t5528) from archaeologist_d  
> 

**The Cottage by the Sea**

Morgana stood on the shore. The wind whipped through her long dark hair but she didn't seem to care. The smell of rain was getting stronger. She could tell the storm was getting closer.

Her eyes searched the horizon. There was no sign of his small boat and the waves were getting higher and rougher. She began to fear that he wouldnt come home at all.

"Where are you, Merlin? I told you not to go out on the water today. Why didnt you listen?"

Finally, she saw the boat with Merlin come over a swell of waves. He was rowing as hard as he could to get to shore.

Morgana bit her lip. She could see him struggling against the waves.

Hurry Merlin….."

She looked up at the sky as the first drops of rain came down. She didnt care she would stand in that spot until he was in her arms again. Safe and sound.

It seemed like ages before Merlin pulled the small boat up on the shore above the tidal line. He picked up his net full of fish and started to walk towards Morgana.

"You should be inside. It's pouring already." Merlin took her by the hand and pulled her into the mouth of a cave just under the cliff. "I told you that I'd be back before the storm hit."

"I wasn't sure." Morgana was soaked through and shivering. "We should get to the cottage. We both need to get warm and dry."

Merlin nodded. "Come. Watch your step. The path will be slippery from the rain."

Merlin guided her to a narrow trail up the side of the cliff face. They climbed slowly to the top. The steep path leveled off and became a well worn track leading to a small white washed cottage.

Merlin pulled her along as he nearly ran to get out of the rain. He opened the door and put his catch down on the floor next to the door. "I'll light the fire. Get out of those wet things."

Morgana shed her clothes into a pile by the door. She pulled a quilt of the narrow bed and wrapped it around her. She sat by the fire and waited as Merlin stired the coals into a blaze.

Merlin looked over. "Is there room for me in there?"

Morgana nodded. "But not in those clothes."

Merlin shed his clothes and threw them on top of her wet things.

Morgana held open a corner of the quilt for him to get inside with her.

"Feeling better now?" Merlin whispered in her ear.

Morgana kissed him softly. "So much better."


	3. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Summary:** Merlin has a vision  
> -  
>  **Prompt:** 407 Trope from Fanlore, Soulbound

**Part 2**

Merlin and Morgana made love on the rug before the fire. Afterwards they fell asleep in each other's arms.

Merlin woke first and watched Morgana as she slept in his arms. He brushed the tangled dark hair from her face and smiled. He was at peace in this place with her.

After a while, Merlin's gaze drifted over to the fire. The flames danced brightly then slowly turned into a cloudy mist. Images started to form.

Was it a vision or a dream? Maybe a memory. Merlin had no idea. He waited for the images to clear to see exactly what they were. It was a memory from another lifetime.

Merlin was much younger in the image. He was wearing strange shabby clothes. He sat at a table in a cluttered room with an old man. The old man was familiar but he couldn't name him at first but then the name came to him, Gaius.

<i>"Merlin, you had no choice." The old man told him. "She would have killed us all."

"It doesn't matter what she would have done." Merlin was in tears. "I was the one who killed her. I drove Arthur's sword into her chest and held her as she took her last breath. I have to make amends."

"No you don't!" The old man slammed his hand on the table. "After all she has done you were justified in your actions."

"Gaius, you don't understand. I loved her once." Merlin wiped his tears. "I need to find a way to make it up to her."

"Merlin, she's dead. You can't." Gaius shook his head.

"Yes I can. If not in this life then in a life where I don't have the obligation to protect Arthur." Merlin stood up and started looking through the pile of books on the workbench.

"That may never happen." Gaius turned to look at Merlin. "Your destiny is intertwined with Arthur's that will never change no matter what lifetime you are living. "

"I can make it happen." Merlin smiled as he found the book he was looking for. "With a spell to bind my soul to hers."</i>

The image faded and the flames became visible again.

Merlin looked down at Morgana and whispered. "I kept my word. I'm giving you the life you should have had. A life of love and kindness."

Merlin pushed the blanket down just enough to see the mark on her chest. Morgana thought it was a birthmark but Merlin knew what it really was. It was where he drove the sword into her chest centuries ago. He looked at the inside of his wrist where there was a smaller mark in the same shape. Those marks bound their souls through time to each other.

Morgana stirred in his arms and he pulled her closer. He kissed her temple and closed his eyes once again.


	4. Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Summary:** Merlin wakes up to a new set of Morgana's fears.  
> -  
>  **Prompt:** 408 random tags at AO3.(safe haven)

**Part 3**

Merlin woke up to find Morgana dressed and looking out the window. He got up on his elbow and looked around. The wet clothes had been picked up and the fire had been tended.

"Morgana?"

Morgana jumped then she turned with a forced smile. "Oh, you're awake. Ill make us something to eat."

"Morgana…. "

"The storm has passed. It should be a lovely day." Morgana gave him a wide berth as she went to make some food.

"I know you're worried. No one will find us here." Merlin stood up with the blanket wrapped around him. "I promise."

Morgana turned to face him. "I know you said that but I just feel like they will come rushing through that door and drag me away at any minute. Merlin, you believe me when I said I didn't kill him, don't you?"

Merlin nodded. "I do. Don't worry I have it handled." He looked around. "Right now, I just need to find some clothes."

"In the cupboard. I put the things from yesterday into soak. They smelled like fish."

Merlin looked at the spot where he had laid down his catch and frowned.

Morgana turned back to what she was doing. "I put the fish in the icebox. You didn't get many. There's enough for a meal tonight."

"The storm made me rush." Merlin went to the cupboard to get some clothes. He ducked behind the screen to dress.

Merlin knew that Morgana hadn't killed anyone because he was the one who committed murder. Bringing her here was his way of giving her a safe haven from what he knew had happened after they left. He knew it made them both look guilty but he didn't care.

Right now he had other worries. He needed to recharge the protective wards that kept them safe from the outside world. He stepped back into the room.

"I'm going to check on the boat." Merlin opened the door. "I'll be right back. "

'Okay." Morgana didn't even turn around when Merlin left the cottage.

Outside Merlin held his hands toward the ground and whispered a spell. Runes on the ground glowed all around the cottage. They created a connected circle around the cottage. If anyone looked at the clifftop from a distance there was no cottage to be seen. It was just dune grass as far as the eye could see.

Merlin nodded and went to check the boat. He went down the path and found the boat undamaged where he left it then headed back up to the cottage.

When Merlin entered Morgana was setting the table.

Morgana glanced up at him. "Is everything okay?"

"Yes. The boat's fine." Merlin sat down at the table. "It smells good."

"It's just eggs and tea. I was just about to slice some bread for toast." Morgana looked at him again. "Merlin, are you sure they won't find us here?"

"Yes." Merlin took her hand and kissed it. "I promise."

Morgana nodded but her eyes told him she was still worried.

Merlin watched as she sliced the bread. Was she having dreams in this lifetime like she did in Camelot? Was that the reason she was so worried about them being found? Merlin wasn't sure. She had never mentioned dreams to him but being surrounded by so much magick could have rekindled the spark in her.

"Morgana, did you sleep well? No nightmares about the storm?"

Morgana put down the knife. "No but my dreams were not about the storm. They are coming, Merlin. I can almost feel them near."

Merlin looked at the table. "No one will find us."

"They will and soon." Morgana put her hands to her face and started to cry.

Merlin stood up and went to hold her in his arms. In his gut, he knew she was right but he had to have faith that his magick would protect them.


	5. Part 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Summary:** They have been found!  
> -  
>  **Prompt:** 409 Word of the Day 4/6 Incarnate

**Part 4**

Merlin sat up in bed near midnight. He wasn't sure what had woken him up but he could feel someone near. He looked over at Morgana sleeping peacefully. He slipped out of the bed and walked slowly to the door.

"Are you sure this is the place? I didn't even see it until we were on top of it."

Merlin recognized Gwaine's voice. Merlin looked back at Morgana. They were caught!

Another voice answered him. "Yes. I know Merlin's tricks. I taught him this one. These are his wards."

Merlin sighed. It was Gaius.

"You want to knock or should I?" A third voice asked.

Merlin shook his head. Lance was with them. The two men that knew about Merlin's magick were the ones to come after him. Thats what happens when he makes friends with police.

They had to move now. Merlin rushed back to the bed. "Morgana, wake up! We have to go."

Morgana opened her eyes. "Go back to sleep Merlin you're dreaming."

"I'm not. Morgana, get up. Merlin threw back the covers on the bed. "Gwaine and Lance are outside and they brought Gaius with them. We need to go. Now!"

Morgana got up and started to pull on her clothes. "How are we going to leave if they're outside?"

"I know a spell." Merlin pulled on his pants and grabbed his shirt.

There was a knock at the door.

"Merlin, we know you and Morgana are in there. Come out. We need to talk to you." Gwaine called out.

"We aren't coming out there." Merlin answered back. "You don't want to talk you want to take us in."

"Merlin, let me in." Gaius called out. "Just me."

Merlin pulled his shirt down over his head and went to the door. He let Gaius in.

"Why did you come with them?" Merlin asked. "They would have never found us without your help."

"Yes. They would have. All of Wales is being searched for the two of you. Morgana is accused of killing Mordred. They found her dagger in his heart."

"She didn't kill him. I did and you know why." Merlin reached out for Morgana. "Just let us go."

Gaius sighed. "You have to come back with us. Explain it to Arthur. He will understand."

Morgana grabbed Merlin's hand and let him pull her close to him.

"No." Merlin shook his head. "He won't. The law is the law. He will have no choice but to Incarnate us both. You know how hard headed he is."

"I'll talk to him and make him see sense." Gaius frowned. "You can't keep running."

"All we need to do is get far enough away that he can't get to us." Merlin put his arms around Morgana. "Tell him I'm sorry."

"Merlin! Dont!" Gaius cried out. 

Merlin mumbled a spell and they disappeared in a swirl of air.

Gwaine and Lance burst through the door.

Gaius sighef. "They're gone."


	6. Part 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Summary:** Merlin and Morgana leave their old lives behind.  
> -  
>  **Prompt:** 416 Voyage

**Part 5**

Morgana looked at herself in the mirror. She glared at the short hair that she had now. She reached up to touch it and the gold wedding band caught her eye.

"You look fine." Merlin dropped a carpet bag on the floor next to the bed. "We are about to set sail."

Morgana turned to look at him. "Merlin, maybe we should just face Arthur and not run to the other side of the world."

"We aren't running. We are taking a steamer to New York. He can't reach us there. We can come back when he calms down. For now…" Merlin took her hand. "It's just you and me, Mrs. Emerson."

Morgana rolled her eyes. "That's still obvious. Don't you think so?"

"No not really." Merlin chuckled. "Let's just enjoy the voyage. I hear it's nice this time of year."

"When we get to New York, are we staying or moving on?" Morgana asked.

"We are going to Vermont to another little cottage by the sea. I have made all the arrangements. All you have to do is relax." Merlin smiled at her.

Morgans shook her head. "Not until this is over and we can go home again."

"Morgana, we may never be able to go back. This is our life now. Like it or not." Merlin frowned. "I thought we were in agreement here.

Morgana turned back to the mirror and sighed. "We are."


	7. Part 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Summary:** Arthur gets brought up to date on the search for Merlin and Morgana  
> -  
>  **Prompt:** 420 Status Update

**Part 6**

Arthur stood at the window as Gaius Gwaine and Lance were led into the room. He flexed his hand and watched Guinevere playing in the garden with Amhar. It was a sight that should have made him happy but it didn't. Nothing was going to make him feel better at that moment now that Mordred was dead and Merlin and Morgana were missing and accused of his murder

"Sire." Gaius bowed. "We have new information."

"Did you find them?" Arthur asked.

"We did, Sire, but they got away." Gaius nervously rubbed his hand. "Merlin used his magick to escape us."

"Is there any way to track his magick?" Arthur turned and looked at the three men standing there.

"No. He simply has to refrain from using it long enough for the residue of his last spell to wear off." Gaius explained. "Arthur, it wasnt Morgana who killed Mordred. Merlin told me that he was the one that did it. He only did it to protect you."

"Protect me? From what? A legend that we don't even know is true?" Arthur turned back to the window. "That's no excuse."

"Merlin knows." Gaius told him. "He knows because in every lifetime you have lived he has had to watch you die at the hands of Mordred. He wasn't going to watch it come to pass again."

Arthur sighed. He knew Gaius was speaking the truth but he had to look like he was trying to get justice for Mordred. "Have you checked the airports and the ships?"

"Yes Sire." Gwaine spoke up. "No one fitting their description has been seen at any of them."

"They can easily hide their identity with magick." Gaius reminded him. "The only reason I found them the first time was because Merlin used a spell I had taught him. He knows more elaborate spells but he chose to use a simple one thinking it would keep them hidden from those who have no knowledge of magick. Arthur, his magick is far more advanced than my own. I can't counteract it."

Arthur turned and walked up to Gaius. He looked the older man in the eye. "Is there anything that can be done?"

"No Sire." Gaius shook his head. "They are gone and we will never find them unless they want to be found."

Arthur scowled. "Keep a watch on all ports and airports for now and keep searching for them. They will turn up eventually."

"How long do we keep this up?" Lance asked.

Arthur walked back to the window. "Until I tell you to stop. Dismissed."


	8. Part 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Summary:** The likely consequences of what Mordred had planned hit home.  
> -  
>  **Prompt:** 423 Merlin by moonlight

**Part 7**

Merlin stood out on deck and looked up at the full moon. A vague memory of another moonlit night from another lifetime crossed his mind. "It won't happen this time." 

"What won't happen this time?" Morgana asked as she came up behind him. She opened her shawl and shared it with him. "It's chilly out here." 

Merlin pulled her closer. "I needed some air. The cabin was starting to close in on me." 

Morgana snuggled closer. "We've never been this far from home. Do you think our magick will be affected?"

"No. Our magick comes from the earth itself, not Camelot." Merlin reassured her. "It's romantic out here on deck. Don't you think? The water. The moonlight." 

"You're trying to distract me. What won't happen this time?" Morgana asked again.

"Arthur won't die by Mordred's hand." Merlin finally answered. 

"No he wont. He and Gwen will make babies, have grandchildren and he will live a long life because of you." Morgana kissed his cheek. "You did what was necessary."

"I will be paying for it for the rest of my life and now, so will you. I'm sorry for dragging you into this." 

"Arthur thought it was me. He would have me put to death. I am here for myself as much as I am here for you." 

Merlin looked into her eyes. "Morgana, I love you. I couldn't bear it if something happened to you."

Morgana caressed his cheek. Her wedding band glinted in the moonlight. "I know I love you too. Let's go inside." 

Merlin nodded and led her back to their cabin. 

In Camelot, Arthur sat on the bed and looked at the floor. "They've disappeared. Gaius can't track them. We may never see them again." 

Gwen sat up in bed. "Arthur, what if Merlin was telling the truth and Mordred was going to kill you? You owe him your life. I owe him my husband." 

Arthur sighed. "I know he was. That's what's troubling me. Merlin never lies to me. I let Mordred in and accepted him without question. Am I that gullible?"

"No you just want to see the good in everyone." Gwen kissed his cheek. "They'll come back someday. I feel it in my heart." 

Arthur smiled and kissed her. "I feel it too."


	9. Part 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Summary:** Merlin and Morgana arrive in the new world  
> -  
>  **Prompt:** 426 A Bridge Too Far

**Part 8**

As the boat docked in the New York harbor, Merlin felt a wave of guilt for dragging Morgana across the ocean to a whole new world. Of course, he should have left but he should have given her more of a choice in the matter.

Merlin looked around their cabin. The bags were packed and ready for the porter to off load them. He sighed at what little they had managed to bring with them. This is not the life a Royal Lady of the Court of Camelot should have. There should be trunks full of dresses, hats, shoes, and the like. 

Morgana burst into the room. "Merlin! The harbor is huge. Everyone is so busy! You should come up and watch as we dock." She noticed the look on his face. "What is it?"

"I've dragged you across an ocean and for what? Arthur will just send someone for us." Merlin sat on the bed. "I think I've crossed a bridge too far and set it on fire while we are still on it." 

Morgana sat down next to him and kissed his cheek. "I was happy to cross that bridge with you and I even carried the matches. Come Mr. Emerson. We have a lot to do after we disembark. We need to find somewhere to sleep tonight. We need to be on a coach leaving in the morning to take us north to our new home." 

"I don't deserve you." Merlin took her hand. "You should box my ears for dragging you away from you home in the middle of the night." 

"If you hadn't, Arthur would have executed me and I would have never got to marry the man I love." Morgana leaned against his arm. 

Merlin looked at her. She didn't even look like herself. Her long dark hair was cut short. She was dressed in simple clothes not the finery of a wealthy Lady. He sighed. 

"When you find the bloke, let me know. I need to tell him you snore." 

Morgana swatted his arm. "You're the only man I love, silly. Now come out on deck with me and see the harbor. Merlin, this is the adventure we always dreamed of taking. Isn't it exciting?"

Merlin stood up and smiled as he helped her up from the bed. "Only because I'm with you." 

They went out on deck and watched as the steamer pulled into its berth in the harbor. Merlin put his arm around her and the wave of guilt washed over him again. He had let it all go for her sake and accept the consequences, whatever they may be. 


	10. Part 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Summary:** Merlin and Morgana arrive at their new cottage.   
> -  
>  **Prompt:** 427 Love will find a way,

**Part 9**

After a night in a dingy hotel room and two days in a swaying coach, Morgana was finally glad to be standing on her feet. Merlin had been quieter than usual and that troubled her. She reached out and took his hand as they stood in front of the livery in the sea side village. She gave his hand a squeeze to reassure him. 

The coachman put their bags at their feet and Merlin slipped him a coin. The grizzled man looked at the coin and grinned as he got back on the coach. He drove away leaving them there in a strange new place. 

"Hello!" An elderly gentleman called out to them. "You the Emerson's?"

"Yes." Merlin nodded. "Are you Mr. Stout?"

"Yes sir. Got your keys right here. I can give you a lift up to the cottage in my buggy. It's just over here." The man pointed to a buggy with a gray draft horse. He eyed the two bags at their feet. "Is that all of your belongings? Traveling mighty light." 

"We sold all of our things to pay for the passage and the cottage." Morgana lied. "This is a fresh start for us." 

"No need to explain, Missus. Not my business. I was just the caretaker until you bought the place. Shall we go?"

Merlin picked up the bags and followed the man to the buggy. Morgana followed then waited for a hand up into the buggy. Merlin came to help her up then got in beside her. 

"This is a quiet place." Merlin said after a few minutes. 

"Mostly fishermen and their wives. What is your trade, Mr. Emerson?" 

"I am an apothecary and healer." Merlin told him. 

"Good to hear. We don't have a healer around here presently. You come from England? I hear an accent." 

"Yes. There are a lot of healers there." Merlin winked at Morgana. 

Mr. Stout pulled into a dirt drive off the main road. A run down cottage came into view. "There it is. Gonna need some work." 

Morgana looked at Merlin and reached out for his hand. 

"I expected that with the low price. I'll be in the shops tomorrow for supplies. Tonight we just need to rest." Merlin gave Morgana's hand a squeeze. 

"I would think so after the journey you two had." Mr Stout pulled up to the cottage and got out. "My Missus packed a basket for you so you won't have to cook your first night here." 

Merlin helped Morgana down and took the bags from the back of the buggy. 

"Thank her for us." Morgana took the basket from him. "My husband will appreciate not having to endure my cooking for the night." 

Mr. Stout laughed and got back on the buggy. "Good day then." 

Merlin waved as the man drove down the drive to the main road. 

Morgana squinted at the cottage. "Merlin, it looks like it leaks." 

"I'm sure it does but we can manage it. We have love and love always finds a way." 

Morgana sighed. "This place will need all our love and skills." 

"Might need some magick too." Merlin scooped her up in his arms. "Welcome home, Mrs. Emerson." 

Morgana wrapped her arms around his neck. "No place Id rather be, Mr. Emerson." 


	11. Part 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Summary:** Merlin comes home from the sea.  
> -  
>  **Prompt:** 436 Singin' in the Rain.

**Part 10**

Morgana stood on the docks with the other wives. She pulled her cloak closer.

"You shouldn't be out here, dear." Mrs Stout put her arm around her. "Not in your condition."

"I didn't think it was noticeable yet." Morgana put her arms around her middle.

"I've had five children. I know the signs." Mrs Stout looked up at the sky. "The storm is coming. I don't know if the boats will get back in time."

"They will." Morgana smiled. "They're on the horizon. Just there."

Mrs. Stout craned her neck to see where Morgana was looking. "I wonder if they found Sid's troller. Isn't that why your husband went out there?"

"Yes. He went in case there were injuries." Morgana pulled up her hood as the rain drops started to fall. "Are they singing?"

"That only means one thing. They found the troller and now they're all drunk." Mrs. Stout laughed.

Morgana sighed. "Lovely."

"That depends on how drunk they are." Mrs. Stout laughed.

The boats got closer and a rousing sea shanty filled the air between the raindrops.

Morgana blushed. "Oh my…"

Mrs. Stout laughed. "They're very drunk it seems."

Merlin waved as the boats got closer to the shore.

"You have your hands full with him. He can barely stand up." Mrs. Stout patted Morgana's shoulder.

"He's a light weight. He just has to get a whiff of ale and he's under the table." Morgana smiled. "He will regret it in the morning. One way or the other."


	12. Part 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Summary:** Merlin's drinking has given him a hangover  
> -  
>  **Prompt:** 440 Hangover

**Part 11**

Merlin sat at the table holding his head and moaned. He had a dreadful hangover. He had drank far more than he had planned on.

Morgana slammed a bowl of porridge down on the table in front of him.

"Morgana, please…." Merlin squinted as he looked up at her.

"It's your own fault. You know how you are. Why did you drink so much?"

"It wasn't that. Whatever they were passing around was a lot stronger than the ale in Camelot." Merlin looked at the bowl in front of him and pushed it away.

Morgana held out a mug. "Drink this. All of it."

Merlin took the mug from her and downed it. He shuddered. "Ugh! Gaius' hangover recipe? Where did you find that?"

"It's in the book of remedies you brought with you." Morgana took the mug and pushed the bowl back in front of him. "Strangely, it was in his own hand. Eat you breakfast."

Merlin sighed. He stirred the porridge but didn't take a bite.

"Please tell me you set Abel's leg before you started drinking." Morgana started to tidy up.

"Yes." Merlin turned to look at her. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine. Mrs. Stout knows I'm with child." Morgana put her hand on her stomach. "I didn't tell her. She just knew."

"The whole village knows now." Merlin grinned. "Expect some advice and baby things."

"Merlin, I wish we were home. I miss Gwen. And Arthur." Morgana bit her lip to keep from crying.

"Morgana, this is our home now." Merlin saw the tear on her cheek. "Maybe someday we can go back but it wont be anytime soon. For now, we just have to muddle along." He got up and put his arms around her. "We have to be each others home."

Morgana nodded and hugged him tightly.


End file.
